(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information management apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A storage in a cloud has a restriction on the capacity and the number of files. Therefore, in a case where the retention period of a file exceeds a predetermined period or in a case where a predetermined operation is performed on the file, the file corresponding to these conditions is moved to a trash folder, and the free space of the movement source is increased. However, simply moving the file to the trash folder increases the number of files stored in the trash folder, and this time it is necessary to delete the files in the trash folder.